O Inesperado
by moraxhp
Summary: O Inesperado é o mais provável! Tudo começa com uma maldição. Conseguirão eles ficar juntos ou a diferença entre eles não o permitirá?[Nova Fic! Desta vez de HP!]


**1º capítulo**

' **A maldição de Draco'**

**Trrrrrrrim!**

Bateu com força no despertador para o desligar. Desligou-o e virou-se para o outro lado.

" Estou farta deste emprego! Todos os dias acordar a estas horas para ir aturar aqueles velhos psicóticos com a mania que apanharam todas as doenças possíveis e imaginárias! Grr!"

Voltou a adormecer.

**Trrrrrrrim!**

Desta vez não era o despertador que tocava, mas sim o telefone mágico.

"Ahhhhh! Adormeci!" Gritava ela enquanto se levantava da cama para, de seguida, cair redonda no chão. Levantou-se com a máxima pressa que pôde e atendeu o telefone.

"Ah? O que é que foi?" Respondeu ela mal-humorada.

"O que foi pergunto eu Hermione! Já viste que horas são? Tu não vens trabalhar?"

"Ah Ginny, és tu. Desculpa mas adormeci! Estou farta deste trabalho estúpido! Maldita a hora em que aqueles parvos não me aceitaram para Auror! Eu era a melhor aluna da escola porra!"

"Hermione, calma! Eles não te aceitaram como Auror porque acharam que não era uma profissão para alguém com a tua 'categoria"

"Pois, e nomearam-me directora daquele estúpido hospital! Não é justo!"

" Eu acho que é bem melhor do que ser Auror! Eu cá adoro ser médica! E tenho sorte porque tenho uma chefe como tu! Vá… Agora anda mas é trabalhar! Está tudo a perguntar por ti!"

"Estou a ir! Estou a ir!"

Vestiu-se a correr, passou pela cozinha e agarrou qualquer coisa para comer. Materializou-se e, em seguida, apareceu na entrada do Hospital.

O que lhe pareceu serem milhares de pessoas vieram ter com ela.

"Dra. Granger, chegou! Precisamos da sua ajuda na sala 15!"

"Envenenamento por planta desconhecida Dra. Granger! Precisamos de ajuda!"

"O Fungo _Saphilis_ foi detectado em 3 pessoas! Terceiro Andar Dra!"

" Encantamentos incorrectamente aplicados em 2 pessoas! Precisamos de alguém no Quarto Andar!"

"Chamem a Laura para os encantamentos, a Ginny para a sala 15, o Peter e o Josh para os fungos e a Kathleen para os envenenamentos! Não há plantas desconhecidas Henry! Tu é que não as conheces!"

Dito isto, saiu disparada para o seu gabinete ignorando todos aqueles que se atravessavam no seu caminho.

Chegou ao seu gabinete. Tudo estava desarrumado, parecia uma revolução! Não tinha tido tempo de arrumar tudo na véspera pois muitos caldeirões tinham explodido acidentalmente e o dia foi bastante atarefado. Sentou-se e olhou para a parede. Lá estavam várias fotografias de quando Hermione e todos os seus amigos se encontravam em Hogwarts. Bons tempos foram aqueles. Agora, os seus dois melhores amigos andavam pelo mundo, como Aurors, à procura de Seguidores de Voldemort e dele também. Como ela gostava de estar com eles! Como seria se ela também fosse uma Auror? Porque não a teriam aceite? Cada vez que pensava nisto fervia dentro de si uma raiva tão grande que só lhe apetecia destruir tudo aquilo que se encontrava à sua volta.

Levantou-se e foi buscar uma fotografia sua juntamente com Harry Potter e Ron Weasley quando andavam no 5º ano na escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Voltou a colocá-la no placard de cortiça na parede e sentou-se. Uma pequena lágrima rolou pela sua cara. Enxugou os olhos e recompôs-se. A porta abriu-se de repente e Hermione assustou-se. Era Ginny Weasley, irmã de Ron que, ao contrário de Hermione adorava ser médica e censurava tudo o que Hermione dizia de mal acerca do Hospital de São Mungo de Doenças e Lesões Mágicas.

"Ainda bem que chegaste! Estava a ver que não! Que aconteceu? Porque é que demoraste tanto tempo?" Perguntou Ginny.

"Porque é que achas Gi? Adormeci, ora essa!"

"Hermione… Tu… Tu estás a chorar?" Ginny estava incrédula! Nunca tinha visto a amiga a chorar. Sempre a tinha tomado por alguém forte que nunca chorava.

"Não, não estou nada a chorar!" Respondeu Hermione bruscamente "Agora vai-te embora que eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer ok?"

"Tu é que sabes, mas não penses que me enganas! Eu sei que tu estavas a chorar e vou descobrir porquê!" Disse Ginny num decidido.

Disse isto e virou as costas quando ambas ouviram um grito. Era um grito estridente, no entanto, de pavor. Olharam uma para a outra e saíram a correr do gabinete de Hermione. Chegaram à recepção e viram nada mais, nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

"DRAQUINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NÃO DRAQUINHO! NÃO ME DEIXES DRAQUINHO! POR FAVOR!" Guinchava ela descontroladamente.

"Que se passa?" Interveio Hermione tentando passar pelo aglomerado de pessoas em volta de Pansy.

"Não vês Granger? O meu Draquinho…" Dizia ela entre soluços "Ele… Ele foi atingido por uma maldição! UMA MALDIÇÃO! DRAQUINHOOO!"

Só depois do espectáculo todo que Pansy estava a fazer ter acabado, é que Hermione reparou que Pansy se abraçava a um corpo: o de Draco Malfoy. Afastou Pansy do corpo, que dava murros no ar e esperneava para que a soltassem e viu o corpo de Draco Malfoy que jazia no chão, inconsciente. Tinha sangue por todo o corpo, a roupa num estado lastimável, os olhos entreabertos e estava muito pálido. Estava num estado horrível!

"Deixem passar! Saiam da frente! O problema está a ser resolvido! Com licença!"

Os enfermeiros tentavam afastar a multidão à volta do corpo de Draco Malfoy. Hermione estava em estado de choque. Sabia que muita gente não gostava de Draco Malfoy mas nunca pensou que lhe pudessem fazer algo tão cruel e grave como o que haviam feito.

"Dra. Granger, agora precisamos mesmo de si! Por favor, venha connosco para o quarto andar." Pediu um dos enfermeiros.

"Claro, claro… Eu já vou…" Disse ela, ainda em estado de choque.

"Tu viste o estado dele? Não gosto dele mas não consigo deixar de ter pena…" Lamentou Ginny.

"Eu também… Tenho que ir amiga… Até já"

Apressou-se e entrou no Elevador.

"Quarto Andar" Disse ela com um certo tom de impaciência.

"Quarto Andar: Danos causados por feitiços" Ecoou uma voz de mulher dentro do elevador.

Chegou ao quarto andar e desatou a correr para encontrar o quarto onde estava Draco Malfoy. Reinava uma enorme confusão naquele hospital.

"Bolas, tinha que ficar tudo doente agora? E ainda tenho que ir cuidar daquele paspalho. Ai que nervos! E agora, onde será a porcaria do quarto?" Murmurava Hermione

Não foi preciso pois rapidamente detectou o quarto devido aos gritos e berros incessantes que se faziam ouvir de Pansy Parkinson.

"Eu não vos pedi para levá-la daqui? Calma Parkinson! E CALA-TE!" Ordenou ela.

"DRAQUINHOOO! TU OLHA BEM PARA MIM GRANGER! TU CURA O MEU DRAQUINHO OU EU DOU CABO DE TI OUVISTE?" Dizia com um ar possuído. "DRAQUINHO TEM CALMA! A PANSYZINHA ESTÁ AQUI PARA TI!" Continuou ela.

"Ouve Pansy, tu TENS que sair daqui JÁ! Se queres que cure o teu namorado…"

"Futuro marido" interrompeu ela.

"Como eu estava dizer… Se queres que eu cure o teu _futuro marido_, tens que sair daqui! Vai embora! Xô!" Hermione estava impaciente e farta de Pansy.

Alguns enfermeiros lá levaram Pansy mas os seus berros faziam-se ouvir por todo o hospital.

"Ora bem… Kathleen! Preciso da tua ajuda!"

"Sim Dra?"

"Preciso que me tragas duas poções. Traz-me poção de Degullinis e a de Slughfit. Ah! E traz-me também extracto de planta de Valeriana. Vá, despacha-te!"

"Mas… Dra… Valeriana e Degullinis não funcionam juntos… Pode matar o Sr.Malfoy…" Dizia Kathleen com um ar confuso.

"Faz o que eu te digo ou ele vai morrer mais depressa!"

Kathleen assim fez e rapidamente voltou com tudo o que Hermione lhe tinha pedido. Durante uma hora administraram todas as poções a Draco Malfoy e fizeram uma série de feitiços para lhe curar os ferimentos.

"Já fizemos tudo o que podíamos. Agora é esperar que ele acorde… Ou não…" Olharam uma para a outra e saíram da sala.

Já era noite e Hermione voltou ao quarto de Draco para ver se estava tudo bem e se ele tinha acordado. Draco Malfoy, jazia na cama de um hospital, indefeso, e com um ar simples de quem não era mau.

"Ele só está inconsciente, quando acordar vai voltar a ser o mesmo idiota de sempre." Pensou ela.

Hermione sentou-se e olhou para o relógio. Já passava da meia-noite. Estava exausta. Sem dar por isso, adormeceu.

* * *

Pois é gente! Mais uma fic! Peço imensa desculpa por ainda não ter actualizado a fic do 'Intercâmbio'... Já tenho mais um capítulo pronto mas ainda não o postei!

Estava noutro dia a fazer não sei o quê e tive uma ideia para um fic. Sentei-me no pc e saiu isto! É a minha primeira fic com personagens mesmo de HP!

E o botãozinho 'GO' não morde, por isso, carreguem lá e deixem uma escritora feliz com muitas reviews oki?? x

Vou indo! Espero que gostem da fic!

Bjokas pra todos


End file.
